Small Packages
by peacejaw
Summary: As Samantha begins to suspect something, she writes a letter home. Takes place during 'Eye of the Needle'. Please R & R, Thanks!


**Disclaimer: **The usual disclaimers apply here: I don't own Star Trek: _Voyager_, or any of its main characters. I do own this story, however, and all original characters.

**Pairs: **W/Greskrendtregk, Kes & Neelix

**Rating:** G

**Author's Note:** This takes place shortly after 'Eye of the Needle'.

**Summary:** As Samantha begins to suspect something, she writes a letter home.

* * *

Small Packages by peacejaw

Ensign Samantha Wildman sat down at her personal computer somewhat hesitantly and said, "Computer, begin personal log."

She waited for the usual beep before she began speaking again.

"The idea that we could write a letter home seemed … almost surreal. But the Captain has agreed to it, even if it could only be five hundred words max per letter with and only one letter per crewman. Can you imagine? One letter, only five hundred words, to cover our journey here in the Delta Quadrant thus far.

"We did it, though; I did it, I wrote a letter to Greskrendregk, since I know how he works. Everyone in both our families should know the contents of the letter within a matter of days, always assuming that the Romulan government will pass our letters along to Starfleet Headquarters as promised. And because of that simple fact, I tried to cover the most important parts of my life, like my job and what I'm beginning to suspect about my physical condition: that I may be pregnant with our first child.

"And I'm putting a copy of the letter into this log for safe keeping.

"My dearest Greskrendtregk,  
"Thanks to some good luck, we are lucky enough to be able to write a letter  
home to our loved ones. I just hope that this letter actually finds its way  
to you before you've given up me up for dead. If you're reading this letter,  
then you know that I'm alive and well on _Voyager_, which is in the Delta  
Quadrant. And yes, we are trying our best to find a way home within our  
lifetime.

"The first thing that I want you to know is that I love you, now more than  
ever! And I miss you something terrible.

"The second thing I want you to know is that I think that I'm pregnant. I  
won't be able to find out for awhile yet; you know how Ktarian pregnancies  
are. Even so, I am already looking forward to raising our child. I just wish  
that you were here with me.

"As for my life here on _Voyager_, its simply amazing. Two crews have been  
combined into one and we are slowly learning to work together. I don't  
think that any of us could have pictured a Starfleet crew working so well  
with a Maquis crew, or vise versa, in order to get home. Yet we are, and I  
think that its going better than what any of us could have hoped for.

"That's not to say that there haven't been problems … but that can wait until  
I can write to you again.

"Captain Janeway has kept me on as the Head of Xenobiology out of  
necessity. It's a job that I still love doing with all of my heart. I have been  
able to begin earning the Captains trust again as well as training a few  
replacements. She knows about us, Gresk., she knows.

"Well, I'm out of room. Until I can write again, know that I love you with all  
of my heart.

"Your loving wife,  
Samantha"

Once the letter had been included in the log, she stood and moved to look out the nearest window, all the while, absently rubbing her flat belly. While it was true that she suspected that she was pregnant, it was also true that she wouldn't know for certain for quite some time yet. Hope of the pregnancy had surfaced only recently, and she didn't want to let go of the hope, not even for a second.

With the prospect of being in the Delta Quadrant for the rest of her life, she wanted something of her husband close by; and the prospect of bearing his child in the here and now was bringing that possibility to within reach.

Smiling to herself, she turned and walked out of her quarters; it was, after all, time for dinner and she didn't want to be late.

* * *

-Finished


End file.
